Should I ? (ChanLu Fanfiction)
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Aku masih mencintainya, Walaupun pada dasarnya dia tak lagi di dunia. Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang memintaku.. Haruskah aku? (ChanLu Fanfiction) Chanyeol & Lu Han .


**Should I ?**

**By : Deer Luvian**

**Cast :**

**Lu Han**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Minseok**

**Huang Zitao**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Semua cast yang author gunakan adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, author hanya pinjam nama saja. Kalau cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Keluar dari otak kelabu author.**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Please, jangan ngebash cerita author dan jangan plagiat, okehh..**_

_**Ini nyari inspirasi susah banget !**_

_**Okeehh ?**_

_**Happy Reading ^^,**_

**Summary ::**

**Aku masih mencintainya, Walaupun pada dasarnya dia tak lagi di dunia.**

**Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang memintaku..**

**Haruskah aku?**

_(Summary gagal)_

* * *

Gemerisik dedaunan perlahan menguat seiring dengan godaan sang angin. _Mereka_ tertawa riang di bawah balutan mentari senja. Sesaat tawa itu menghilang bergantikan dengan gesekan pelan yang tampak mengerti bagaimana sorot sendu kedua bola mata rusa itu memandang. Di bawah rindangnya daun pohon mapel, Luhan harus kembali menelan kenangan yang menggelayutinya selama beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan tersenyum pilu. Lengkungan belah bibir itu terasa begitu hambar. Cahaya yang biasanya membias dari lensa cokelatnya juga tak bersinar kembali. Sudah lama cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang. Membuat sosok yang seharusnya bisa memberikan aura positif menjadi sedikit lebih kelam.

Dua tahun ?_ Ah_, bukan. Tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya Luhan terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar seiring isakan yang terdengar. Tubuh mungilnya mengerut di bawah busur warna yang membentang di angkasa. Ia masih ingat, bagaimana dirinya terisak menitikkan ribuan air mata kala benaknya secara sengaja membuka satu persatu memori dirinya bersama Sehun. Oh Sehun. Satu sosok yang memporak-porandakan kehidupannya.

Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari sapaan mentari senja yang menyentuh kulit mulus wajahnya. Nyaris, jika janji yang selalu ia dendangkan untuk Sehun tak menegurnya, mungkin saat ini kedua bola mata itu telah memerah. Beberapa jalur halus tercipta memanjang di setiap pipinya. Bahkan suara getaran dan sesenggukan akan meramaikan heningnya tempat ini. Namun tidak, Luhan lebih tegar daripada sebelumnya. Ulasan senyum yang selalu dirindukan setiap orang telah mampu ia tampilkan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bangkit kembali meskipun bayang Sehun tak sanggup pudar sepenuhnya.

Matanya mengerjab. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lurus senja yang sebentar lagi akan menidurkan diri. Satu hirupan nafas dalam dilakukan sebelum ia mengulum senyum lagi. Sebuah senyum yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Rupanya sinar mentari senja yang mengambil alih kehidupan sore ini menyihir Luhan untuk bisa bersemangat kembali.

Berada di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama hanya akan membuatnya tenggelam. Tubuh mungilnya beranjak. Sebentar menatap dalam angkasa yang berubah warna menjadi lebih kuning bercampur oranye kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Desahan yang lolos bagaikan sebuah nada kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam lama. Memang, tujuan Luhan datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk melepas segala macam kerinduan yang menggulung di dadanya. Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Menjejakkan langkah kaki pada jalan setapak yang ia lalui. Luhan memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding dekatnya. Ia mengucek mata lelahnya sebelum merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Terjebak selama tiga jam bersama dengan tumpukkan dokumen cukup menguras tenaga Luhan. Sebenarnya ia masih belum siap dengan dokumen yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu, namun Joonmyeon, atasannya seakan tak menolerir apa yang ia keluhkan.

Demi menghilangkan uapan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, Luhan melipat kedua tangan dan merebahkan kepala di atasnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan kepenatan yang menempel padanya. Baru saja kelopak tipis itu menutup, derap langkah sepatu mengetuk malu-malu pendengaran Luhan. Dengan malas, Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan memandang penuh tanya padanya.

Sosok tinggi dengan cengiran khas yang melengkung manis di wajahnya mendekat pada Luhan. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Luhan, ia telah duduk di hadapan Luhan. Senyum riang itu kembali terukir lebih lebar. Tangannya meletakkan sebuah kotak yang bisa Luhan tebak, pasti susu lagi. Sudah beberapa minggu ini pemuda tinggi itu sering memberikan Luhan susu kotak juga roti yang cukup mengenyangkan.

"Terima kasih .." Sedikit ukiran dari bibir _plum_ Luhan mengembang untuknya. Tangan kecilnya mengambil kotak itu dan meneguknya kemudian.

Pemuda itu menatap sayang sosok Luhan yang tengah menikmati susu pemberiannya. "Kenapa menolak lagi makan di kantin ?! Bukankah _hyung_ butuh banyak nutrisi untuk tubuh mungilmu itu ?!" Tuturnya gemas melihat Luhan yang kering kerontang dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Sekejap Luhan terkekeh. Kotak susu itu ia letakkan di sebelah roti yang masih belum ia sentuh. Tangannya meraih tisu dan mengelapnya pelan pada tepi bibirnya yang terasa sedikit kotor.

"Makan di kantin hanya membuang waktuku untuk istirahat.."

Pemuda itu mendengus. Jawaban seperti itu tak hanya sekali ia dengar. Nyaris setiap kali ia menanyakannya, pasti jawaban yang sama ia terima. Heran memang dengan sikap Luhan. Apa yang membuat Luhan begitu malas menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kantin dan menikmati makan yang lebih bergizi disana ? Atau karena banyaknya tumpukan dokumen yang menjeratnya ?

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tenang saja Chanyeol-ah, kan ada kau yang selalu membawakanku makan siang .." Celoteh Luhan masih dengan senyum mengembang.

Hanya sebuah susu kotak dan sebungkus roti cukup mengantarkan kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Perhatian kecil itu memberikan kesan sendiri untuk Luhan. Pemuda tinggi itu sungguh mengakui kehadiran Luhan disana. Dia lah yang paling khawatir ketika wajah Luhan tak memancarkan keceriaan. Walaupun kenyataannya Luhan masih belum bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Dimana wajah cerah Luhan dengan senyum mengembang tanpa ada paksaan.

Chanyeol. Pemuda bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol merupakan _hoobae_ Luhan baik di highschool maupun di tempat kerja. Cukup mengenal Luhan baik, begitu juga Luhan.

"_Ck_, _hyung_ ! Kau ini ! Baiklah, makan rotinya aku akan keluar sebentar. _Ah_, jangan lupa nanti akan ada rapat antar manajer .." Tutur Chanyeol sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan mengangguk seraya mengangkat jempolnya tanda setuju. Detik berikutnya, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menjauh dari pandangan Luhan.

Kepergian Chanyeol menghasut sorot teduh kristal Luhan untuk tetap memaku padanya. Entah mengapa ada perlakuan yang berbeda dari Chanyeol padanya. Luhan bukan orang yang awam dalam hubungan sejenis. Ia terlanjur jatuh ketika bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan kali ini ?! Rasanya memang ada yang ...

_Ahh_, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti, perhatian Chanyeol merupakan bentuk kasih sayang sebagai _hoobae_ kepada _seonbae_-nya tak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu _ge_, aku disini !" Seru seseorang dari balik mobil seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tahu gerak-gerik tubuh Luhan yang terus memutar kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat sosok yang sedang ia cari. Lantas ia mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah menunjukkan kelegaan.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang." Tukasnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil. Sosok yang tengah menunggunya itu mengangguk antusias. Tak lama ia mengikuti gerak Luhan membuka mobil dan memposisikan dirinya berada di belakang setir. Beberapa saat setelah persiapan selesai, mobil itu membawa keduanya keluar dari gedung perkantoran tempat Luhan bekerja.

Hanya ada alunan yang bersenandung dari _dashboard_ mobil yang menemani keduanya menjelajahi malamnya kota Seoul. Luhan mengalihkan kedua pandang mata ke arah gedung yang berjejer. Gemerlap jalanan Kota Seoul menarik atensinya semenjak mobil itu bergerak. Tak ada yang diucapkan, hanya desahan pelan dan beberapa lenguhan yang terdengar menyentil telinga.

Sementara sosok yang tengah fokus menyetir itu sesekali melirik pada Luhan. Ia tahu apa yang tengah Luhan rasakan. Kemurungan sang _gege_ sudah ia temui sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Oke_, semua orang tahu tentang penyebabnya. Namun pemuda berlingkar mata tebal itu tak pernah menginginkan _gege_ kesayangannya terus berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"_Ge_, apa Lu _ge_ ingin kembali ke Beijing ?!" Merasa tak nyaman terus berada dalam kediaman, Tao memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terasa aneh.

Benar saja, pertanyaan itu mampu menarik kepala Luhan agar menoleh padanya. Keningnya mengerut tipis. "Kapan aku bilang akan ke Beijing ?!" Arah pandangnya beralih sepenuhnya pada Tao.

"_Uh_ ?! Bukankah _gege_ bilang akan ke Beijing dalam waktu dekat ini ?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Otaknya berusaha memproses pertanyaan Tao. Mungkin ia memang pernah mengatakan itu dan melupakan setelahnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, senyuman tipis sedikit malu bertengger di wajah Luhan.

"Aku lupa, benar aku pernah mengatakannya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak kembali ke Beijing dalam waktu dekat ini."

Kali ini pemuda keturunan Tiongkok itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa ?"

Apa ada yang salah ketika sebuah kata 'kenapa' terlontar saat bertanya? Tao merasakan sedikit bersalah ketika melemparkan tanya itu. Meskipun tak tahu apa, sepertinya memang ada yang salah. Raut muka Luhan dalam sekejap berubah lebih kelam kembali. Tao merutuki dirinya yang mengungkit tentang ini. Sempat beberapa spekulasi bermain di otaknya. _Ah_, mungkin kesibukan di kantor membuat Luhan harus merelakan waktunya untuk tetap tinggal di Korea. Sekedar melihat kedua orang tua di Beijing harus ia pendam lebih dulu.

"Lusa hari peringatan meninggalnya Sehun." Sahut Luhan lirih. Nyaris teredam deru laju mobil. Langsung Tao mendelik pada Luhan. Ternyata jawaban yang terbayang sebelumnya salah. Sedangkan sahutan Luhan cukup memukul telak hatinya. Luhan, _gege_ yang ia sayangi mengungkit lagi masalah Sehun. Kekasihnya yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu.

Tao mengulas senyum pilu. Ia mengangguk, tak ada kata sebagai tanggapan jawaban Luhan. Jika ia berucap, hanya akan ada pesakitan yang diterima Luhan. Keadaan kembali menghening sesaat Tao memilih untuk bungkam. Kenyataannya Luhan tak memiliki keinginan untuk berbagi suara dengan Tao lagi. Wajahnya terjerembab dalam kegundahan hatinya. Perasaan rindu yang tertahan juga kesakitan yang ia terima dan rasa kehilangan yang luar biasa bersatu padu membelah dada Luhan. Sedikit lagi kemungkinan turunya cairan hangat itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah .." gumam Luhan pelan seraya mengerjab berulang. Bola matanya memanas seiring dengan hawa yang terbakar dalam tubuhnya. Sedikit bergetar, Luhan berusaha menahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketenangan Luhan kembali terusik. Sesaat ia akan memejamkan kelopak matanya di tengah kepenatan yang mendera, ingatan yang entah mengapa berputar pelan di pelupuk matanya. Luhan berjengit, mengalihkan pandang pada jendela besar. Menatap nanar bentangan langit biru dan putihnya awan yang menggantung. Ada sedikit kerjaban yang ia lakukan, seolah menghalau sesuatu yang menyentak ingin keluar.

_Ini masih pagi, jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul lima. Terlalu pagi untuk waktu di Kota Seoul. Bahkan bintang yang bertugas menyinari pagi ini masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Namun Luhan harus terbangun kala mendengar teriakan dari kamar sebelah, kamar Sehun._

_Luhan tak mau membuang waktu, ia bergerak cepat menghampiri Sehun yang terjatuh di depan pintu. Luhan tertohok ulu hatinya melihat kondisi Sehun yang mengerikan. Aliran keringat memburu di sekitar keningnya. Wajah pucatnya semakin memucat, ringisan dan rintihan mengudara di setiap gerak bibirnya. Luhan meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan mendekapnya. Ia tahu, pasti Sehun berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang tak lagi sempurna itu._

"_Kenapa kau tak memanggilku kalau ingin sesuatu ?" Tanya Luhan cemas seraya membantu Sehun untuk bangkit kembali._

_Sehun masih merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di betisnya. Ringisan itu masih menemani setiap tutur kata yang diucapkan Luhan._

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun ! Jangan seperti ini lagi, ini akan memperparah penyakitmu.." Luhan menyeka keringat yang tak berhenti terjatuh dari permukaan keningnya._

"_A-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu h-hyung .." Sahutnya tergagap._

_Luhan menghela nafasnya. Selalu pasti seperti ini yang dikatakan Sehun. "Kau tidak akan merepotkanku. Kau kekasihku Sehun .." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun lembut. Satu kecupan itu bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat di dekapannya itu mengulas senyum manis. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut wajah Luhan yang sangat ia cintai. Hal itu membuat Luhan terus mengulas senyum dan membisikkan kata cinta untuk Sehun._

Senyum miris itu mengembang di wajah Luhan. Setetes air berhasil lolos ketika Luhan kembali membuka kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada saat dimana Sehun berada dalam dekapannya. Luhan merindukan saat-saat itu, saat-saat dimana kedua tubuh mereka saling bertautan dalam kehangatan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Luhan merindukan ketika tangan mungilnya membelai wajah pucat Sehun, ketika bibir mungilnya mengecup salah satu bagian wajah Sehun, ketika kedua bibir tipis itu saling berpagutan. Luhan merindukan semua itu.

Luhan mendongak, panas di matanya memaksa ia untuk mengerjab. Sekedar menghalau ribuan air yang berusaha untuk menyeruak dari kelopak matanya. Selama lima tahun ini kenapa Luhan begitu sulit melupakan Sehun ?! Kenapa ? Begitu besarnya kah ia cinta kepada Sehun ? Atau karena Sehun satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa mengambil alih perhatian di hidupnya ?

"Luhan _hyung_, _kajja_ kita makan di kantin. Aku tidak membawakanmu susu dan roti lagi."

Pemuda mungil itu terkesiap, reflek ia mengusap sisa air mata yang masih ada di sudut matanya. Luhan memandang pada Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuk.

"_Oh hyung_, kenapa dengan wajahmu ?" Chanyeol mendekati Luhan hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Namun segera ditampik oleh Luhan cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku sedang lelah.."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Apa yang ia lihat tak seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Namun ia mau percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan. Ia tak lagi memikirkan jawaban Luhan.

"_Kajja_ _hyung_ kita makan.." Tak butuh persetujuan dari Luhan, tangan Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan agar ikut dengannya.

Kembali, detak jantung yang berjalan lebih cepat itu menggugah diri Luhan. Dirinya merasakan kembali, suatu desiran yang sempat menghilang. Sesuatu yang menggelitik ruang dadanya yang lama tak ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang membuncah di dirinya. Sesuatu yang _aahh_ ...

Pertanyaan bergelayut manja dalam otak Luhan ketika gejolak yang entah sejak kapan menggodanya.

_Luhan, Luhan, Luhan .. Kau harus sadar !_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kau ingin makan apa _hyung_ ? Tenang kali ini aku yang menraktir.."

Pemuda mungil itu tak lantas menjawab, mata binarnya masih menatap heran sosok tinggi itu. Sedikit terkesima dengan cengiran yang selalu Chanyeol tampilkan. Hey, ini bukan hal baru yang Luhan lihat. Tapi kenapa ?

Kedua sudut bibir Luhan terangkat setengah. "Terserah kau saja Chanyeol-ah .." Sahutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Detik berikutnya ia meninggalkan Luhan untuk memesan makanan di counter. Sedangkan Luhan ?! Kembali lagi syaraf di tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Gejala-gejala yang sempat menghampirinya beberapa tahun lalu terulang kembali. Ketika pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan pemuda pucat itu. Rasa yang mengukung tubuh Luhan terjadi lagi saat kedua pasang lensa Luhan memonitori gerak tubuh Chanyeol. Luhan... _Ada apa denganmu ?_

"Ini enakkan _hyung_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat Luhan mengunyah potongan kecil daging di tangannya. Luhan mendongak lalu mengangguk setuju. Senyum cerahnya merekah tiba-tiba. Menggetarkan aliran darah Chanyeol seketika.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lalu menyodorkan satu piring makanan lainnya. "Coba ini _hyung_, ini juga enak .." Tukasnya seraya menyendokkan makanan itu dan menyuapkan pada Luhan. Pemuda mungil itu menerima dengan senang hati dan mengunyahnya pelan. Menikmati setiap gerak mulut yang menyalurkan rasa nikmat dari makanan itu.

"Enak, ini enak Chanyeol-ah .. Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau ada makanan seenak ini .." Puji Luhan kemudian ia menyendokkan sendiri makanan itu.

Senyum hangat dilengkungkan Chanyeol saat kedua iris kelamnya menangkap wajah cerah Luhan. Pemuda jangkung itu menyukai binar wajah Luhan yang tertimpa kilatan cahaya mentari. Kalau boleh ia jujur, Chanyeol merindukan waktu-waktu dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang tercurahkan dari wajah manis Luhan. Wajah yang ia kagumi sejak lama. Wajah cantik meski itu milik seorang lelaki. Hey, kalian bisa mengira Chanyeol seperti lelaki umumnya yang menyukai lawan jenis. Namun, itu tak lagi berlaku semenjak ..

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum _hyung_ .." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata masih terpaku pada polesan karya Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

Sang lawan hanya membulatkan matanya heran. Ada keraguan dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Ne_ ?" Bibir Luhan terbuka ketika eskpresi bingung tertuang.

"Kau cantik _hyung_ .. Aku merindukan senyum ceriamu seperti ini. Kau selalu menampilkan senyum terpaksamu setiap hari. Tapi senyum natural seperti ini jarang sekali aku lihat." Chanyeol mengambil jeda bicara untuk meneguk sedikit minumnya lalu kembali berucap. "Semua orang menyukai caramu tersenyum. Apalagi aku, aku sangat menyukai wajah cantikmu dihiasi oleh senyum menawanmu.."

"Hey, aku laki-laki ! Kenapa kau mengatakan aku cantik !" Sungut Luhan. Namun alih-alih ekspresi marah yang tampak, wajah imut Luhan menahan marah lah yang tampak.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Luhan. Reflek, Luhan sedikit berjengit. Ia tak mengantisipasi sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, ada sesuatu yang menggoda hati Luhan. Tindakan itu... Membuat Luhan ...

"Kau lupa ? Bahkan ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan kau cantik tapi kau sama sekali tidak menolaknya." Tutur Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tampak sedikit gugup. Wajah Luhan berubah sedikit lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Mungkin perkataan Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mengingatkan kembali kepada siapa sosok yang pernah mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Melihat perubahan air muka Luhan membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan telah melukai hati Luhan. Pasti, pasti saat ini pemuda mungil itu tengah mengingat kembali sosok yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menghancurkan sosok lemah dalam sekejap. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti dan paham betul bahwa bayang-bayang kekasihnya dulu itu masih melekat kuat di pikirannya.

"_Hyung_, k-kau ?"

Luhan mendongak. Sedikit berjengit lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan mata besar Chanyeol. Kegusaran dan kemuraman yang menyeruak malu-malu itu semakin terlihat jelas. Memberikan rasa bersalah lebih besar pada Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf.." Lirih Chanyeol menyesal.

Luhan menatap bingung Chanyeol. "Ke-kenapa ?"

"_Hyung_ .." Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa kau begitu mencintainya ?"

"Maksudmu ?" Luhan benar-benar tidak paham dengan maksud Chanyeol kali ini.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. Apa kau masih mencintainya ? Sampai sekarang ? Aku melihatmu begitu murung dan jauh dari kata ceria setelah kepergiannya. Apa kau sungguh mencintainya ?" serangkaian kata Chanyeol menghantam dada kecil Luhan. Ia terdiam sesaat seraya menatap bingung Chanyeol. Kilatan sayu matanya meredup perlahan. Sedikit lagi, genangan yang tak diinginkan itu akan berdesakan di antara kedipan kelopak mata Luhan.

Luhan menunduk, bibirnya digigit kecil lalu mengangguk pelan. Lawan bicaranya mendesah berat. Sedikit kekecewaan menyerang sendi-sendi milik Chanyeol. Harus bagaimana lagi Chanyeol bisa menghapus rasa itu dari diri Luhan ? Itu sulit, mengingat betapa cintanya Luhan kepada Sehun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan kembali.

"_Hyung_ ! Apakah kau menyadari kalau kau tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan Sehun ?" ucapan lembut itu memaksa Luhan mendongak dengan ekpresi bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebesar apapun kau mencintainya, kalian tidak bisa bersama.. Tuhan menyayangi Sehun lebih dari kau menyayanginya. Dia menginginkan Sehun menghadap-Nya lebih dulu _hyung_.." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika kepala Luhan menunduk. Ada sesuatu yang mengoyak hatinya. Sesak, perih dan berdenyut nyeri bercampur di hati.

Ulasan senyum Chanyeol tampak begitu tulus mengembang di wajahnya. Sejenak, tangannya bergerak mengangkat wajah Luhan yang menunduk lalu berucap. "Tak ada yang salah mencintai seseorang. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Apalagi yang kau cintai tidak akan pernah bersamamu lagi.." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Luhan yang sedikit menguarkan semburat merah. "Lihatlah hidupmu juga _hyung_, kau tidak bahagia dengan mencintainya. Malah terlihat menyedihkan.."

Luhan tak bergeming. Lidahnya terasa keluh dan tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai penyangkalan atau pembenaran atas kata-kata Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar tiba-tiba seiring dengan tetesan air yang tak tahu sejak kapan berhasil lolos dari bendungan kelopak mata Luhan. Namun bisa ia perhatikan bagaimana otaknya berfikir kali ini. Luhan tahu, dirinya tengah mencerna setiap bait kata yang terdengar telinganya. Setiap untaian kata Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya benar. Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada alasan untuk menyalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja Luhan ...

"_Hyung_, kau boleh meninggalkan rasa cintamu untuknya. Tapi lihatlah juga bagaimana kau hidup setelah kepergiannya. Apa kau merasa kalau Luhan yang dulu menghilang entah kemana dan belum kembali sampai sekarang ?" Luhan mendongak dengan wajah penuh air mata. Pernyataan Chanyeol cukup menyesakkan dirinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak melihat kau tersenyum ceria seperti dulu lagi _hyung_. Lepaskan Sehun, dan tatap kembali hidupmu.." Chanyeol mengusap jalur bening yang diciptakan Luhan sendiri. "Bukan maksudku jahat kepadamu,, aku hanya ingin hyung lebih melihat realita. Kenyataannya .."

"Ta-tapi Yeol-ah .." Gagap, Luhan tergagap ketika ingin membalikkan kata Chanyeol. Rangkaian kata yang telah tersusun manis di otak Luhan berangsur mengikis.

Sorot teduh penuh kasih sayang Chanyeol menghujam kedua blackhole milik Luhan. Rasa itu tersampaikan begitu baik pada Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mampu merasakan ada getaran ketika hujaman mata Chanyeol ia terima. Degup tak teratur jantung Luhan juga desiran panas seluruh tubuh Luhan dan gelitikan aneh pada dadanya semakin memperjelas memang ada yang berbeda di dirinya.

"_Hyung_, bolehkan aku jujur kepadamu ?"

Luhan menatap penuh tanya pada Chanyeol. Alisnya naik setengah dengan dahi sedikit mengerut.

"_Eung_, _hyung_ ! Aku menyukaimu.. Aku mencintaimu... Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Sehun di hidupmu ?" Penuturan sungguh-sungguh dari Chanyeol mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya Luhan. Pemuda itu terhenyak kaget seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam telak di dinding hatinya. Kelopak tipis mata rusa itu mengerjab berulang dengan belah bibir yang menjauh. Ia syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah .."

"Kau mungkin terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_.." Chanyeol tak pernah lelah mengulum senyum manisnya. "Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenal Sehun. Jijik ? Aku rasa kau tak akan mengatakan itu. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah manusia yang straight. Aku menyukai sesama jenis setelah melihatmu _hyung_. Sejak kita berada dalam satu lingkungan sekolah." Ungkap Chanyeol yakin.

Luhan kembali tersentak tak percaya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika _hoobae_ yang sering mengajaknya bermain basket, menghiburnya saat-saat lelah dulu, bermain gitar bersama, mengajarinya bernyanyi cepat. Dan semua itu terjadi kala mereka masih menginjakkan kaki di _high school_. Itu terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Selama itu kah ? Chanyeol ?

"_Hyung_ ?" Luhan terkesiap dalam lamunannya. Banyak sekali kusutan-kusutan dalam benak Luhan yang perlu diluruskan.

Sementara Chanyeol juga sedang bergelut dengan gemuruh yang melandanya. Rasa yang terlalu lama bertahan dalam hatinya itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk segera mengungkapkannya. Terlalu lama berdiam diri hanya akan membuat luka yang ada di hati Chanyeol semakin melebar, bukan karena penolakan dari Luhan. Melainkan hilangnya sikap ceria yang selalu menyertai Luhan. Senyum cerah, tawa renyah dan manis wajahnya itu pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Semakin kesini, wajah yang dirindukan Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat. Hal itu memilukan hati Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Rasa perhatian dan kepedulian Chanyeol selama ini tak ia rasakan selain hanya sebagai _hoobae_. Tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol menginginkan lebih. Haruskah ?

"Bagaimana _hyung_ ? Apa aku bisa menerima kesempatan darimu ? Aku tidak memaksamu.. Kalau memang _hyung_ tidak bisa, aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan _hyung_ harus kembali seperti dulu. Pasti, Sehun juga akan sedih kalau _hyung_ terus seperti ini. Kau tahu ? Sehun juga melihatmu dari sana. Dia akan merasa sangat bersalah.." Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung tangan Luhan.

Pemuda mungil itu semakin gusar dengan dirinya. Banyak sekali pergolakan-pergolakan di dalam dirinya. Ia bingung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia jawab kepada Chanyeol. Ia bingung.. Ia tak tahu bagaimana.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah .. Aku ingin ke ke toilet du-dulu .." Luhan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju toilet. Wajahnya memanas dengan penuh pemikiran-pemikiran yang masih berputar di otaknya.

Di depan cermin, Luhan menatap refleksinya. Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, wajah itu jauh berbeda dari Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kemana perginya Luhan ?! Apa semua salah Sehun ? Tidak-tidak ! Luhan seperti ini bukan karena Sehun. Tak ada yang disalahkan disini.

Tangannya meraup air yang turun dari keran. Mengusapkan ke wajah kusutnya. Luhan sedikit mematung ketika melihat wajahnya. Senyum yang terulas dari bibir tipisnya terkesan dipaksakan. Luhan, haruskah keluar dari semua ini ? Tak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama, Luhan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Ayo pulang.." Luhan mengambil tas dan menyampirkan pada pundak. "Aku akan pulang sendiri." tukasnya kemudian saat Chanyeol tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Ketika kaki Luhan hendak menjauh dari Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol meraih lengan Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Luhan tak memberontak dan tak merespo pelukan itu. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaiman laju degup jantung Chanyeol, Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana hawa panas tubuh Chanyeol mengalir padanya, Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana saat ini tubuhnya ikut menegang seiring sengatan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya dan mencintainya.

"Chanyeol-ah .."

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa detik lagi.."

Luhan tak menjawab, tubuhnya masih terpaku dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat. Tubuh Luhan bergetar dan kelopak matanya menahan agar tak menjatuhkan air lagi. Sebentar ia menggigit kecil bibir mungilnya sebelum berucap lirih.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

..

Tinggal sejam lagi jam pulang tiba. Luhan mendesah pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga yang ada di atas meja. Kedua manik kelam itu terpaku pada bunga itu. Bunga yang sempat dibelinya bersama dengan Tao saat jam istirahat. Kedua sisinya terangkat kala otaknya mengingat alasan Tao memilih bunga lili putih. Katanya, Sehun menyukai bunga itu. Luhan hanya menyetujuinya dan membeli bunga pilihan Tao.

Rencana hari ini sepulang bekerja, Luhan akan langsung menyambangi Sehun kembali. Hari ini tepat lima tahun meninggalnya Sehun. Cukup lama bukan ? Dan selama itu Luhan masih terbelenggu cinta Sehun. Namun sepertinya, ada yang berbisik-bisik lirih pada Luhan agar sedikit menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukanlah takdirnya. Mungkin kah itu ?

Entahlah, Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tenaga dan air matanya telah terkuras untuk memikirkan hal itu kemarin hari. Apalagi...

Tak ada yang dikerjakan Luhan lagi, pemuda mungil itu memilih mengakhiri masa kerjanya hari ini. Pulang cepat dan datang ke tempat persemayaman Sehun. Tak mau membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Langsung saja, Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang _hyung_ ?" Suara berat itu sungguh Luhan kenal. Ia sempat tersentak dan nyaris membuang muka jika saja pergerakan itu tak mengunci lengan Luhan. Sebenarnya hari ini Luhan sengaja menghindar darinya. Pernyataan yang ia dengar saat kemarin memberikan kegelisah dan kebingungan yang cukup dalam baginya.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengangguk cepat.

"Perlu aku antar ?" Pemuda itu mendekati Luhan. Sontak ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya lalu meraih tas yang ada di atas meja juga sebuket bunga. Luhan menggeleng. Menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dari raut muka Luhan sepertinya ia masih syok dengan pengakuannya kemarin. Ia tak mau memaksa Luhan. Mungkin pemuda mungil itu butuh waktu sendiri dulu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati _hyung_ !"

Luhan mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu hanya menatap miris kepergian Luhan. Senyum pilu mengukir sejenak.

"Apa benar-benar tak ada kesempatan untukku ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang paling menyesakkan bagi Luhan adalah tempat ini. Sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa almari kaca berisi foto juga guci penyimpan abu jenazah yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Salah satu kotak kaca itu adalah milik Sehun. Sebuah foto Sehun dengan wajah tampan dan senyum manis sukses membuat siapapun tersihir akan pesonanya. Begitu juga Luhan.

Kaki Luhan telah sampai pada ruangan itu, namun ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok lain yang ada di sana. _Ah_, itu Kim Minseok kakak Sehun sekaligus teman Luhan. Lantas ia mendekat dan menepuk pundak Minseok.

"_Oh_, Luhannie, kau apa kabar ?! Aku lama tidak melihatmu.." Seru Minseok seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan erat itu lalu mengulas senyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kapan kau balik dari Jepang ? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku ?" Bibir Luhan mengerucut kesal mengetahui sahabatnya itu datang tak memberi kabar padanya.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh kemudian memeluk kembali. "Maaf ! _Ah_, kau ingin menemui Sehun bukan ?! Nikmati waktumu, aku akan pergi ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Nanti aku akan menelponmu."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan kembali memeluk Minseok teman yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti."

"Luhan..." Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Banyaklah tersenyum, kembali lah seperti dulu. Lihatlah ! Wajah manismu tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Ia terlihat kusam dan gelap. Kembali lah seperti dulu Luhan... Sehun akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau paham ?" Minseok mengulas senyum seraya mengusap pipi tirus Luhan. Lelaki itu tahu bagaimana Luhan setelah kepergian sang adik. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang seperti ini.

Luhan terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Minseok, ia mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyum. Mungkin benar kata-kata semua orang padanya.

"Aku pergi.." Minseok melangkah pergi setelah memberikan sedikit tepukan pada pundak Luhan. Luhan tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Minseok.

Kali ini sepasang mata rusa itu menatap dalam kotak persegi kaca yang berbingkai besi dengan selembar kertas dimana sosok tampan tengah tersenyum manis. Tanpa aba-aba, setitik air turun begitu saja. Luhan mendongak, berharap air itu tak turun terlalu deras. Namun gagal. Pertahanannya telah goyah lebih dulu sebelum ia mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, _annyeong_ ! Kau apa kabar ?" Luhan meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa lalu mengambil foto yang ada.

Luhan mengusap lembut foto itu. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah .. Apa kau juga sama ?" Sebentar ia menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Sehun-ah .. Ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan disini .." Tarikan nafas Luhan terasa berat seiring dengan sesenggukan yang mewarnainya. "Haruskah aku mulai melepaskan cintaku kepadamu Sehun ? Banyak sekali yang bilang kalau aku harus berhenti mencintaimu. Mereka bilang aku semakin buruk semenjak kepergianmu.."

Luhan menunduk, tangannya menahan dada kiri yang terasa begitu sakit saat itu juga.

"Sehun ! Ada seseorang yang ternyata mencintaiku jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dia menginginkan aku bersamanya. Haruskah aku menerimananya ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari gambar itu, namun wajah Luhan berubah seketika sorot matanya terjatuh pada lengkungan bibir tipis itu.

"Apa kau sakit hati seandainya aku bersama dengan orang lain ? Tapi .."

Luhan menunduk kembali, air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

".. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama..."

"Aku yakin kau bahagia disana bukan ? Aku pernah melihatmu tersenyum dalam mimpiku.."

Luhan meletakkan bingkai foto itu.

"Haruskah aku melepaskannya sekarang Sehun ?"

Luhan membenarkan letak foto juga seikat bunga yang ia bawa.

"Dan..."

"...haruskah aku mulai menerima Chanyeol sebagai penggantimu ?" Luhan berjongkok menyamakan posisi foto Sehun di hadapannya.

Kedua sisi bibir tipis Luhan terangkat setelah pemuda mungil itu mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Kalau kau tak setuju, aku tak akan melakukannya.." Luhan mengecup dalam foto itu lalu kambali berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama Sehun-ah .. Sesuatu menungguku untuk dijamah .."

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu Sehun ... Aku mencintaimu ..."

END

* * *

_Bagaimana?_

_Please Reviewnya yaa, komen-komennya ... :D_

_Kamsahamnida.._

_Regards_

_~Denovia~_


End file.
